Back to What Feels Like Home
by PhantomFlutePlayer
Summary: An opportunity to work at Hogwarts? How can Minerva not accept? How can she not accept a chance to be with the man she can’t stop thinking about. Sequel to Independence. Based on Fanfic100 challenge89 Work


A/N: Another Fanfic 100 fiction. I chose this one to be number 89 work. I am doing a semi-chapter format, though there is too much of a break between installments for me to make it a multi chapter fic. Its also easier to see what I have covered by posting them as individual stories. While this can stand alone, I do recommend you read my other two fics: Hope for the future and Independence.

Pairing: ADMM

Challenge: #89 work

Words: 545

Summery: An opportunity to work at Hogwarts? How can Minerva not accept? How can she not accept a chance to be with the man she can't stop thinking about. Sequel to Independence.

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter. While I wish I had JKR's talent for writing, I don't. Please don't sue me.

Back to What Feels Like Home

Minerva looked out her window. She saw a bright flash of color heading towards her room. She currently was living in an apartment looking for a job. She only had a little money to spend form her part time job for a wizarding interior design company. She looked at her window again and saw a brightly colored phoenix outside her window. It was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. A bright smile broke out across her face at the thought of him. She hurried over to the window and opened it. As Fawkes flew in, she petted his beautiful head and gently took the letter he was carrying. She opened it and read:

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has an open position for the transfiguration post. I, upon the unfortunate passing of Headmaster Drippit, have taken the position of headmaster. With your masters of transfiguration, I feel you would be a wonderful fit for the post. I await your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva felt elated. Return to Hogwarts? OF course she would accept. It was her dream come true. She hurriedly grabbed a parchment and responded. As she watched Fawkes disappear, a feeling of contentment and peace fell over her.

Minerva approached the Hogwarts gates with butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't been there since her final year as a student. She was meeting with Professor Dumbledore to discuss her future job. He, being so confident in her abilities and trusting her so implicitly, hadn't even demanded an interview.

A smiling figure met her at the gate. He offered her his hand "Good Afternoon Miss. McGonagall." She smiled shyly at him and responded, "You can call me Minerva if you like." He chuckled and replied back to her, "Only if you call me Albus." Her heart leapt. Albus. She had permission to call him Albus. Just the thought of calling him that made her feel warm inside. He led her inside and into the Headmaster's office, which was now his.

"So Minerva," Albus started "how have you been the past few years? I have heard that at university you have only exceeded what you achieved here at Hogwarts. Is this true?" His eyes twinkled at this question. Blushing she replied, "I did my best. I enjoy transfiguration." He nodded and responded, "Much like how I was in school" They then discussed the technicalities of her job and what he expected of her as well as any other member of his staff. Eventually that topic wound down and he invited her to play a game of chess before she went home. It was a very good game, and though he won Minerva felt extremely happy. She glanced up at the clock. The time read 6:00. Albus followed her gaze. Almost impulsively, he invited her to dine with him. The whole dinner they reminisced about old times and caught up on what happened in between then and their current meeting. All too soon Minerva had to leave. As she was leaving, he told her "staff needs to arrive for pre-school meetings on August 1." Suddenly gathering courage she darted over and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving Albus rubbing his cheek with a warm smile on his face.


End file.
